Talk:Gama
Name Where did the name Gamachu come from? --ShounenSuki 21:52, 16 January 2009 (UTC) The name "Gamachu" came from the video game Naruto: Path of the Ninja 2, as he is a summoned toad. I would also like to point out that recently, in shippuden episode 95, there has been another toad, whom is small and green, that has been seen in Tsunade's office. I would think that it would be reasonable if we moved this page to a new page called "Gamachu", as it is his only other name, and replace the information of this page with the information of the new "Gama".--NejiByakugan360 01:32, 6 February 2009 (UTC) :Gama's name comes from First databook, doesn't it?--LeafShinobi (talk) 21:55, March 9, 2011 (UTC) Are we sure that is a real name?? In databook are also entries for "kyodaija" (giant snakes) or ANBU.--LeafShinobi (talk) 16:50, March 16, 2011 (UTC) Two Toads... "Gama" and "Gamachu" are not the same. They may look similar, but wear different clothes and serve completely different purposes... If you look closely, the patterns of the, er, "stripes" are different as well. If I'm right about this, we need to make another, separate wiki entry for Gamachu. If what NejiByakugan360 said is true, Gamachu would most likely be the one wearing samurai armor. I have no clue what the name of the other one would be if it's not just "Gama". (talk) 14:34, January 6, 2010 (UTC) keeper of the toad summoning scroll The line that claims Gama is the keeper of the toad summoning scroll is incorrect. I never see him carrying a scroll. Also, I am sure Jiraiya is the keeper of the scroll as he is always carrying a large scroll. Whenever he is not carrying the scroll, it is always near him. Can people stop stating that he is the scroll's keeper. It is clearly Jiraiya. :when Naruto was given the scroll to sign Jiraiya didn't take it off his back Gama gave it to him ergo the statement Cerez365 (talk) 16:32, August 14, 2010 (UTC) Strikes the same pose as Jiraiya How exactly does this toad strike the same pose as Jiraiya? Can somebody please provide me with info? :It happened when he was first introduced, Gama actually did the same pose as Jiraiya. He's been shown to be the only toad to ever do this. Cerez365 (talk) 16:31, August 14, 2010 (UTC) Thanks Gamachu I would also like to support the argument that Gamachu is the right name for this toad and that the Gama-chan page should be renamed to Gama. Plus I don't think "-chan" is really a name as its only a wallet, and yes, I've played Path of the Ninja 2 and it clearly says "Gamachu" :I'm pretty sure you can name your wallet whatever you want to. As explained in the article, the necklace that Gama wears has the word "loyalty" on it, which is where people inaccurately got the name Gamachu from; chu meaning loyalty.--Cerez365™ (talk) 14:58, April 1, 2013 (UTC) :Yea I know I can name it whatever I want. But what I'm trying to tell is this; Gama means Toad, so basically Naruto's just referring to his wallet as Toad-chan. And as for Gamachu, well like you said, chu means loyalty and I'm sure you know that some toads are referred without the Gama; like for Gamabunta, Gamaken and Gamahiro, they're simply referred to as Bunta, Ken and Hiro. Similar is the case for Gamachu. And I'm sure it sounds..well not-so-right if we are gonna refer to this toad as Gama, which again means toad.. It's like referring to Naruto as Human ::Gama is an inanimate possession. It is not uncommon for people to name things, even pets, with a descriptive name. As for Gama's name, I'm surmising that the name was given in a databook or so as ShounenSuki a translator here was actually the one to provide the name.--Cerez365™ (talk) 14:12, April 2, 2013 (UTC) Yes but can't we just name him Gamachu It's more related to frogs If you know what I mean -- [[User:Jmootam1999|'Jmootam1999']] 14:19, April 2, 2013 (UTC) I think this requires further investigation. Usually when an author pulls a name out of a databook, they cite a reference. This page has no such reference. Games on the other hand don't come up with new names for existing characters. I can't check because I don't have a copy of any of the databooks right now. This is probably not the right place to ask, but I'd be grateful and happy to help a link/copy of the relevant databook.--Karunyan (talk) 03:26, May 29, 2013 (UTC) :Atlast! Someone who supports the argument! Btw its kinda stupid to have an article called Gama and another article called Toad at the same time you know..because well 'Gama' simply means Toad! :S